Chimera
by Whatthewoot
Summary: Kisuke drank his glass of lemonade and watched the halfpaw lying in the yard filled with weed. The chimera had laid there since this morning and he should probably go over there and look if he was still breathing. Kis/Ichi Neko!Ichigo


Hey! Before you all go 'fuck not another one' I just have to say that all my other stories are going to be updated in April (hopefully) as I have used most of Easter to write.

Anyhoo, Kisuke/Ichigo is one of my favorite pairings and though I don't think I do Kisuke justice I hope you like my approach on Neko!Ichi and finish with a smile.

* * *

Chimera- collective name

Centaur- horse

Echidna- snake

Mandrake-plant

Mermaid/merman- fish + water living beings

Minotaur- bull

Siren- bird

Sphinx-lion, tiger, large cats

Tragelaphos. Stag

Satyr- goat

Werewolf- wolf

Fairies- collective insect

Halfpaw- cat

Vagabond- dog

Dragon- lizard and frog, amphibian

Nibblers- Rabbit, mouse, hamster & co

Mahon- bear

* * *

It had happened around two hundred years ago, a few lowers class women had given birth to beasts, half human, half animal. First the people panicked and killed both mothers and children. But as time when on the cries of devils walking the earth had silenced because women from all classes gave birth to the beasts. The children were given the name chimera from the Greek mythology.

What kind of animal the child was seemed to depend on the geographical location. The chimera of the coasts became the merefolk, fish, dolphins and sharks were the most common. The great grasslands held centaurs, minotaurs, nibblers and the beautiful sphinxes. Most echidnas and fairies lives in the deserts and tragelaphos, satyrs, mahons and werewolves lived close to forests and mountains. Children of cities were vagabonds, halfpaws, kitsunes and dragons. Sirens, the most awed, could be found anywhere because the air was their territory.

When the chimera grew up humans noticed that they were stronger, faster and smarter than them. This could have resulted into genocide if not for the secret society of souls, containing both scientists and parents of chimeras, going public bringing forth evidence that humans will always be many more than chimeras. Balance was restored and for the most part humans and chimera lived in harmony.

Nowadays chimera like humans had joined the urban movement and lived mostly in the cities. Though most chimera did well in everything they did some had to be on the other side of the spectrum.

Kisuke thought of this when he sat on his porch in front of his small shop. He drank his glass of lemonade and watched the halfpaw lying in the yard filled with weed. The chimera had laid there since this morning and he should probably go over there and look if he was still breathing. But then again chimeras that were low on the totem pole are often vicious and held a hatred for humans. Human as he was Kisuke had thought it best if he watched from a safe distance until he had decided what to do or the chimera when away by himself. So he had taken a seat on the porch and waited. The chimera hadn't moved and it was almost lunchtime. Making a decision he stood and walked over to the beast. The halfpaw was thin like most of his kind, clad in ripped jeans, not the fashionable kind but of wear, washed out, dirty t-shirt and gray sneakers with walked-down heals, no socks. Both tail and ears matched with the hair in both color and messiness. It was a beautiful shade of reddish blond and Kisuke concluded it had to be natural because if the halfpaw had money to color his fur he could feed himself as well. Keeping himself outside the range of the claws he spoke.

"Hey, cat." In retrospect not the smartest thing to say to a human-hating, starving, beat up, angry chimera. He was on his back before he could blink with a 120 lbs. angry cat sitting on his chest. The halfpaw grabbed his wrist with one hand and the other extended its claws. Kisuke could see the damage done to the other's face, black eye, bloody nose and split lip and eyebrow. The clawed hand was swollen, the wrist sprained probably broken. His overactive mind noticed all this even if he was focused on the yellow slit that was glaring at him, sharp teeth shown as the chimera growled.

"I'll kill you, human filth!" See, human-haters the lot of them.

"If you do, who will treat those wounds," Kisuke calmly retorted. The halfpaw looked perplexed, threatening humans usually ended in crying, begging and once in a while violence.

"Sh-shut up! I can take care of myself!"

"Lying in the grass waiting for the wounds to be infected is not taking care." Though halfpaws are usually stronger this one was small and hurt so he could easily sit up. The other squawked as he fell so he straddled Kisuke's hips. The chimera was off him almost as fast as he was on him, crouched down beside him, back arched and hissing. Kisuke just ignored him and stood up. Brushing off his back he looked down seeing the halfpaw moved into a ready attack pose, both ears and tail pulled flat backwards.

"I have a first aid kit inside," said Kisuke and walked back to his shop. When he almost reached the stairs to the porch he looked back seeing a pitiful sight. The halfpaw tried to keep up, limping and cradling his hurt arm. Kisuke sighed; this was most likely going to earn him some scratches. He walked back and lifted the halfpaw bridal style. The man yelped and awkwardly grabbed the front of Kisuke's shirt, claws going through the cloth and ripped the skin beneath. Kisuke made a face and the halfpaw snarled.

"Don't fucking lift me up, shithead."

"You were slow and I'm hungry." The other scowled but on him it looked like he was pouting. If Kisuke didn't think the cat would claw his eye's out he would have mentioned it. So he stayed quiet and entered his shop. Shelves with candy in all shapes and forms covered most of every wall and the halfpaw looked wide-eyed. His stomach gurgled loudly and his cheeks tinted red. _Adorable_, thought Kisuke.

"Food now or after I patch you up?" He asked instead. The chimera looked up at him, eyes more brown now. _Interesting._

"Now." Kisuke nodded and walked past the disk into the backroom which was a hallway. He briskly passed through it, though the cat looked curiously at everything and through every the doorway. Reaching the end he walked into the kitchen and placed the other on the island in the middle. Most of his house and shop was kept in traditional wooden style but the kitchen was modern, stone floor and stainless steel appliances. Kisuke grabbed the halfpaw's shoes and threw them out the door.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for?" The chimera was off the counter, puffing up and tried to look menacing. Kisuke noticed the cat was a lot smaller than him. _How unusual. _

"I like to keep my house clean and your shoes were certainly not that." The eyes were back being yellow. _How odd. _"What do you want to eat?" The halfpaw let out a sigh and sat back on the counter.

"I'll eat anything except broccoli, old man." Kisuke arched an eyebrow.

"Too bad, I only have broccoli pie, cat, and I'm not old." Brown eye looked back into green.

"I can't see age on humans; you all look like monkeys to me. I'm fucking starving; I can probably choke down shit pie like that."

"I thought chimeras had good survival instincts, insulting the one who is willing to help seems counterproductive."

"No one does anything for free, especially not humans. I saw the way you look at me, and yes, I'll let you fuck me if you feed me. So fucking feed me already." Kisuke gaped. Not only had the cat seen right through his mask to be able to see his desire but also offered himself so easily.

"So you are a prostitute?" The chimera growled.

"Fuck no, but I don't have money so I can't pay you. I don't know anything; my body is all I have. I won't owe anything to monkeys."

"Cat, I don't want anything in return for feeding or fixing your wounds. Of which I have done neither." He turned to the fridge and pulled out a minced meat pie, no broccoli, and placed it in the microwave. After setting the time and starting the machine he turned facing the cat again. "And you should respect your elders, kid."

"I'm not a kid. And I thought you weren't old." He looked at the cat, really looked. Under the wounds he could see a kid who has lived a hard life. Too thin and too small, the kid looked like a teenager but the now brown eyes looked older.

"How old are you then? I said elder, not old. I'm 34 if you were wondering." He walked back into the hallway and entered the bathroom, looking for the first aid kit.

"Why the hell would I want to know that? I don't even know your name and shit!" The cat shouted from the kitchen. Kisuke laughed and came back with the kit he found under a stack of newspapers.

"Kisuke Urahara, nice to meet you…" He gave the cat a pointed look holding out his hand.

"… Ichigo."

"It's very nice to meet you Ichigo, now if you would be so kind and give me your hand?" The halfpaw carefully reached out his hand. Kisuke took it, with care, and examined it. There was scrapes on the knuckles, he had fought back, but the wrist looked like it had been twisted by a much larger hand. He could see finger-like bruises, the tips ending in wounds that had coagulated. It wasn't broken as he first thought, only sprained.

"I'll put some cream on it before I wrap it. So cat fight?" Ichigo tried to pull his hand out of his grip but Kisuke held on.

"Fuck you!" He hissed instead.

"I was only teasing, cat. But it looks like a chimera did this, everything okay at home?" Ichigo looked shocked then he scowled.

"I don't fucking have one," he growled. Electrical beeping rang through the kitchen. "Food's done."

Kisuke wanted to ask more questions but decided not to and shut off the micro. Taking out the pie, he cut out a piece and served it on a plate with a fork. Orange cat ears flicked as Ichigo almost fell off the counter. He gave the plate to him and Ichigo was on it like there was no tomorrow. Kisuke looked at the cat as he stuffed his face with pie. Seeing the kid probably was still going to be hungry he placed the entire pie on the counter and filled up a glass of water as well. Ichigo had abandoned the plate and ate straight from the form. Kisuke took the kid's arm again and smeared antiseptic cream over the wounds and analgesic cream on the swelling. Then he carefully wrapped the entire hand. _What it his parent who had beaten him? Those were feline claw wounds. _

"You're good at that." Ichigo's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and saw the cat with half of the pie in his face. Kisuke couldn't help to laugh.

"You have something around your mouth." Ichigo licked this lips, pink tongue trying to reach the stray food. _Wonder if it is coarse like a cat's... _

"Did I get it?" Still a third of a pie left. Kisuke pulled out a drawer and picked out a napkin.

"No, here, use this." The halfpaw took it and wiped his face.

"Thanks."

"Oh, so the cat can behave." Ichigo hissed at him but Kisuke only laughed.

"Come on, you need to take a shower before I start to fix your face." Kisuke went into his room, going through his wardrobe after something that could fit Ichigo. Picking out a long sleeved baseball shirt and a pair of black drawstring pants he thought about he should ad boxers in the pile, but since the kid was so small none of his would fit. Giving the cat the clothes he pushed past him going into the bathroom. He opened the wall cabinet taking out a bath towel.

"Here, towel. Shampoo is in the shower. You have to go commando since I don't usually buy super extra small." The halfpaw had looked at him like he had sprouted a second head. Then he blushed.

"Shut up! I'm not that small."

"Right kiddo. Now don't you dare getting those bandages wet."

"You should have fucking thought of that before you wrap it up if you were gonna offer me a shower, dick." Seeing his mistake he brought a plastic bag from the kitchen and covered the bandages, sealing the opening with a rubber band.

"There! Waterproof." He turned to leave when he felt Ichigo grab his arm.

"Aren't you going to watch?" Kisuke looked serious into the kid's eyes.

"Not that I would have appreciate it, you're not asking because you want to. I may be a pervert but I am one with style." Then he left.

Out in the kitchen he started to clean up the mess. Somehow his plan to make the cat leave had changed into how to make him stay. Not that he minded, he had always liked cats and never understood society's dislike of them. Sure, the halfpaws had never fit in and always being compared to their stronger and rarer cousins, the sphinxes, hadn't made them more cooperative. The halfpaws had probably been the most hated of all chimeras. Not friendly like the vagabonds or cute like the nibblers cities had continuously tried different kinds of bans to make it too hostile for the halfpaws to stay. Though the bans are long gone people's opinions haven't changed. Even the plague that killed almost the entire population of halfpaws fourteen years ago was cruelly called 'the catnap'. The survivors, mostly children and teens, were met with a growing black market. Having been orphaned and given society's cold shoulder the halfpaw cubs were easy targets. When a new drug was introduced, forcing the halfpaws to become sexually active as children and giving them an almost insatiable sexual need, they fetched a high price everywhere. The side effect of the drug made the halfpaws small and docile. If nothing was done soon there won't be any halfpaws left, consumed of people's hatred and greed.

Kisuke thought of how small Ichigo was, could he have been fed the drug. But he wasn't docile, not one bit. His small stature was most likely caused by his malnourishment. Pulling out the leftover soup he was going to eat for lunch he felt his chest sting. Remembering that Ichigo had scratched him earlier he reheated his soup as he pulled off his shirt. His muscled chest was marred with four long scratches. They weren't deep, just itched. Quickly cleaning them and smacked on a bandage he felt better. The shirt was ruined though so he ate his soup leaning on the island shirtless. With his back against the doorway he didn't hear or see the cat enter but suddenly he was there, really close with wet dripping hair. Kisuke jerked and took a step back.

"Scared ya!" Ichigo flashed a smile for the first time and Kisuke felt his heart beat in his ears. _So cute_. "Are you going to finish that?" He pointed at the rest of the soup.

"No, go ahead. I'll see what I can do with your face." The shower had cleaned off the blood and grime. The nose was still swollen but not broken either. The busted lip and black eye look painful but would heal nicely. Though the cut on his eyebrow looked deeper so he took some medical tape and applied it, squeezing the wound shut.

Ichigo finished the soup quickly and followed Kisuke like a puppy when he left. Kisuke though he could pay some bills on his computer so he walked into his study. Walls were covered with bookshelves and papers almost everywhere. The room also held a desk, chair and a loveseat. Ichigo slumped into the couch, legs over the armrest. Kisuke sat down at his desk firing up his computer.

"So, are you going to play hard to get or you going to fuck me into the couch already?" Kisuke quickly looked over at the cat who now had placed one foot on the floor spreading his legs. His pants hung low on his hips and were rolled up around his ankles, the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. All in all he made quite the sinful picture.

"Do you really want to or is this a way to pay me back?" The tail flickered in agitation.

"What does it matter, I told you it was okay so fucking do it already."

"No." Ichigo looked like he was going to retort. "Be a good cat and go to sleep."

Ichigo growled then huffed and pulled his legs up on loveseat, turning his back on him.

Kisuke closed the window of his mailbox and glanced over the screen at Ichigo. Seeing the cat was asleep and looking on his watch he decided it was time for bed. Shutting off the computer he stretched his arms over his head. With light feet he walked over to the sleeping halfpaw and picked him up, careful not to wake him. He took him the rarely used guestroom. Laying him down on the bed he pulled the blanket over him, tucking him in. The small halfpaw looked so soft and inviting on the bed. Quickly leaving the room before he did something he swore not to he walked to the bathroom. Then it was off to bed and he couldn't help to think he hadn't have this much fun for a long time and hoped that the cat would stay.

He felt queasy, hot and not that little bothered. Waking up he felt most of the heat was centered his groin. _A wet dream, really? _Then he felt something stroking his erection. Blue eyes met his when he opened them. Ichigo was on his bed, the uninjured hand slowly sliding up and down. Before he could protest or even say anything Ichigo bent down and licked his erection's head. _His tongue is really coarse!_ More rational thoughts were snuffed out when Ichigo opened his mouth and let his stiff cock slide in. The coarse tongue followed a throbbing vein and sharp teeth were dragged along the skin. The halfpaw started to suck, bobbing his head trying to take him deeper. Kisuke fisted orange locks trying to push him further down. Ichigo accepted being forced and deep throated him. Feeling his completion drawing near, he yanked painfully on Ichigo's hair. The cat growled and squeezed his balls. Gasping Kisuke let Ichigo's strands go and grabbed his shoulder instead. Ichigo sucked harder and started to massage and softly pull on his ball. With one last deep throat and Kisuke came with an inhale lifting his upper body off the bed. Spurting his seed down Ichigo's throat and he flopped down on the pillow again. Looking up on the cat, blue eye's held his and he licked his pouty abused lips.

"I don't owe anyone, ever."

* * *

For everbody who are confused on the names of the chimera-races I have googled most of them and they are mostly from the Greek mythology. If something is wrong I blame the internet. As for the fairies, halfpaws, vagabonds, nibbler and mahon, those I have made up the meaning. Halfpaw I just tripped over and thought it was cool. Vagabond because the synonym is tramp (as lady and the tramp, yes, I know I'm a geek.) Nibblers cause that's what they do. And mahon is from Mcmahon that means son of bear. It was cool and I probably slaughtered loads of names but hey… Look at that shit over there!


End file.
